


【美苏】Black Tie

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚暗恋那个为他制作西装的裁缝很久了，但他不知该如何开口，对方也总像是在戏弄他的心……*西装裁缝!苏洛 x 富家少爷!伊利亚





	【美苏】Black Tie

“您最近又瘦了一点。”

他站到Illya Kuryakin身后，等着他将双手抬起来，好让自己把软尺绕到他的腰上。

Illya没说什么，平静地承认了这个事实，但Napoleon Solo知道，他心如擂鼓，以至于腰腹上的肌肉都在颤抖。他从身后完全环住他，将软尺松松套到他的腰间，然后缓缓拉紧。裁缝没有去看卷尺上的标度，而是站直了，将脸贴在男人的后颈。当呼吸喷到颈上的肌肤时，他身前的男人轻轻喘息。

“看来我需要把这套西装做得纤细一些。”在男人的耳垂变红之前，他退了回去，将量好的尺码记到工作簿上，“最近的休息不好么？”

“不太好。”

Solo笑了笑：“太可惜了。”

在这个恰到好处的笑背后，是一扇关死的门。他知道，Illya一定咬紧了牙，在克制自己的呼吸。

 

十七年前，他见到的还不是这个Illya Kuryakin。十三岁的时候，这位Kuryakin家的独子个头还很矮，堪堪到他的胸。那时候他也只是个小鬼，在萨维尔街当学徒，刚熬过两个月的实习期，负责替“不那么尊贵的客人”量尺寸，更尊贵的客人则会由他的师傅亲自服务。偶尔，师傅带着他去替顾客上门服务，让他站在一旁观摩。学徒的日子清苦而漫长，想要在萨维尔有一席之地，需要十年甚至更长的时间，但那时候Solo那颗年轻的脑瓜还没学会考虑那些，他最大的烦恼是如何背下一本布料手册，并且在客人提问时熟练地说出答案。

十七年前，刚刚十八岁Napoleon Solo跟着师傅穿过Kuryakin家堪比广场的花园时，突然被一颗棒球击中了。那颗棒球差点砸掉他的门牙，但当他晕晕乎乎躺在地上时，一只冰凉的手扶住他的后脑将他托起来。

“你没事吧？真抱歉，我没注意到这里有人……”

一双冰蓝色的眼关切地望着他。他的师傅，那位和善的老头子则站在一旁，还在震惊中。

“天啊，Solo你能站起来么？”老裁缝问。

“我……”他挤出一个词，“我没事……”

“你看起来不像没事的样子！”陌生的金发男孩说着，挥挥手让身边的管家去找医生，“放心吧，医生很快就来了。”那双带着些微汗意的手抚上他的额头，替他将额发捋开。

“真抱歉……”

他已经模模糊糊地明白了这位金发男孩的身份，恐怕就是他今天要服务的客人之一，这是他对他说的第一句抱歉，以后他还会说得更多……

“抱歉，打得太紧了，勒到您了么？”

Illya摇了摇头，安静地等待他帮自己将领结松开，瞬间，随着Solo灵巧的手指轻轻一勾，那只蝴蝶结便被还原成了一条平凡的丝质领带。Illya着迷地看着他的手指，又在领结脱开的瞬间紧张地挪开眼，却马上撞进了一双蓝色的眼睛里。Solo朝他一笑，Illya就觉得自己双颊滚烫。

他们认识五年了，Illya比十三岁的时候长高了五厘米，几乎要赶上Solo。Solo也提前从学徒转正成为裁剪师，负责根据客人的要求绘制草图。他的师傅很欣赏他，渐渐把一些为客人上门服务的机会交给他，因为和Kuryakin家的小少爷年纪相仿，他的师傅也放心地让他去给这位对他而言“过于尊贵”的客人服务。

“您在紧张？”Solo用手指把领带捋平，然后把它放回盒子里。Illya在身后自己脱掉了外套。

“对，”他想自己挂好衣服，但Solo抢先一步把外套接过来，挂好在衣架上，“这是我第一次穿这么正式的西装。”

“有任何不舒服的地方么？”

Illya思考了一下：“没有……很舒服。”

“谢谢您。请放心，我们会帮您展现出最好的一面。”

“谢谢，Solo。”

“不客气，我替您量一下裤长吧。”Solo蹲下身，将软尺从Illya的腰腹间垂下，绷直拉到脚踝处，看到标尺数字的时候他笑了笑，“您又长高了。”

“嗯，”Illya露出一个有些稚气的笑，他十八岁的脸微微泛红，暴露出毛细血管破裂后的丝状红晕，“这个月长了两厘米。”

“我会把裤长改好的。”Solo站起身，示意他把双臂抬起来，“接下来是，袖长……”

对于Illya，Solo总是比其他裁缝懂得更多。他知道Illya喜欢把手放在右边的口袋；知道他夏天很少出汗因此不需要吸汗内衬；知道冬天需要给他选择更厚的胸垫，因为他怕冷；知道他身上的衣服需要比别人多收腰两厘米……他还没资格替Illya做完整套西装，但从选择布料到敲定颜色都有他的参与，而Illya信任他，让他对此全权负责。

这位Kuryakin家的小少爷依旧对穿着不太开窍，毕竟十二岁以前，他最常做的事就是光着脚在后山上跑，因此比起一件亚麻西装，他对外出打猎更有兴趣。于是Solo兼任他的造型师，替他挑选完美的衣服，重新整顿他的衣柜，告诉他应该用什么颜色的口袋巾搭配墨蓝外套、领带应该选择什么长度的最好、鞋袜应该如何对应、袖口应该如何挑选。即便如此，Illya还是会在出席晚会前向Solo求助，每到这时，他就放下自己的工作风风火火地赶去给Kuryakin家的少爷支招，把他从一头乱发的窘境中拯救出来，打理成笔挺英俊的富家公子。

Illya觉得他很神奇，甚至暗暗崇拜他。Solo比普通的裁缝更加懂得如何用衣服衬托个人气质，他替Illya挑选的每件衣服都让他的眼睛更加湛蓝、金发更加耀眼，一件普通的白衬衫经过他的打理就像有了生命一样，让他结实高瘦的身材显得更加挺拔。Illya还不太明白为什么每次看到他都会心跳加速，总是把过错归结于Solo那双过于多情的眼。的确，对于一个裁缝来说，Solo太英俊了，他的面孔能比得上任何一位希腊神祇，更别提他总是把自己打理得整整齐齐，连鞋带都一丝不苟。Illya早就注意到家里女佣们看他的眼神，也知道他对于男女欢爱毫无顾虑，但他却从不把热切的目光放在自己身上。他对Illya像个和蔼、亲切而疏离的长辈，尽管他们只相差五岁。

这五个年头说长不长，说短不短，却已经足够在他们中间形成不同。三十岁时，Solo决定不再替萨维尔大街打工，他自己创立了一个品牌，并且很快赢得了时尚界的青睐。Illya在经济上帮了他不少，但除了做他最大的股东外，Illya仍然不知道应该怎样对待这段感情。他三十岁了，逐渐接手掌管家族事业，但Solo对他来说还是难以捉摸。Solo的事业蒸蒸日上，他看着他从原来那个一身朴素的愣头青变成人人追捧的时尚设计师，女人迷恋他的柔情蜜意，男人则艳羡他的英俊多金，但在Illya心中，他还是他，一个迷，一枚钉在心口的刺，一句无法吐露的真心。

他们的关系维持得亲密而微妙。如果Illya需要新的西装，他仍然会像十年前那样带着卷尺和工作簿上门替他服务，而且亲手缝制每一件Illya的西装。这对于Illya来说却无比煎熬。二十二岁时他的身高体重就已经稳定下来，因此根本不需要那么多西装，但除此之外，他不知道该用什么借口去见Solo。Solo总是离他忽近忽远。他们能互相称呼对方的绰号，也能贴面分享一个秘密，却从来不会坐下来做一次真正的交流，大部分的对话发生在讨论面料和领型的罅隙间，或者夹杂在对布洛克皮鞋和金属袖扣的评论里。Illya从来弄不懂他对Solo来说意味着什么。

他对Illya就像对待一位亲密的客人，却又会触碰他、调侃他，看他面红耳赤而感到满足。Solo的戏弄漫不经心、点到即止，不会让旁人误会，却又能引起Illya的胡思乱想。每次Solo离开后，Illya心里的失落和挣扎不减反增，他告诫自己离这种病态的迷恋远一点，却总是克制不住想见Solo的冲动。

 

出于一个突发奇想，Illya去Solo的店里找他，他知道这一天他会待在店里。果然，Solo在橱窗前整理模特上的衣服。他从暗门进入，想给他一个惊喜，Solo却像是早就料到一样，笑着同他打招呼：“早上好，小少爷。”

他喜欢叫他“小少爷”，带一点调侃和宠爱的意味，于是Illya也纵容着这个不太得体的称呼。

“您是来取那套粗花呢的么？还得再等两个星期才行。”

“我只是来随便看看的。”

“好吧，”Solo取下挂在肩上的软尺，“需要替您量量尺寸么？”

Solo热衷于丈量Illya，并且事无巨细地记录下他的细微变化。Illya有时候会觉得这是Solo特殊的调情方式，因为他温热的手指碰到他时总会带起战栗，而且他喜欢触摸他。

“脖围，15.5英寸……”他的手指划过Illya的喉结，点在软尺两端交接的地方。Illya不由自主地吞咽唾液，引起Solo一个带笑的责怪眼神。

“接下来是肩宽。”他的手掌轻轻拍了一下Illya的腰，“挺直，小少爷，否则我会把您的西装做坏的。”

Illya僵硬地挺着身子，感受他将卷尺拉直贴上他的肩部，然后放到另一边。随后那卷软尺掉了个头，从他的肩头垂下，被Solo拉直绷紧到腕部。他轻声读着数字，手指不经意间碰到他的腕骨。Illya颤了一下，然而他还没来得及反应过来，Solo已经移开了。Illya痛恨自己过于敏感的身体，Solo的每一丝体温、每一寸反应都能引起他的胡思乱想。但他明明知道Solo对他没有意思，他只是……

“Kuryakin少爷？”

“什么？”Illya突然回过神来。

“我在问，您介意我用手替您量一下腰围么？”

“不，不介意。”

Solo的手心贴到了他的腹部上，隔着一层衬衣布料轻轻按压下面紧实的肌肉，Illya却觉得自己全身赤裸，再多的伪装在他面前都不堪一击。Solo太了解他了，他能读出自己的每一个皱眉、每一句沉默、每一次眨眼，他却不知道Solo的笑意味着欣赏还是蔑视。Solo总是将自己藏得很好，藏在那完美的三件套之下，留给别人的只有他天衣无缝的幽默、精致和严谨。天知道Illya有多想撕开他的三件套，欣赏他隐藏在里面的肉体，触碰他滚烫的心脏，但事实上，Illya只能紧张地站在原地，任由Solo的手缓缓抚过他的身体，从腹肌到胸口，在从腰窝到臀部。

“您最近又瘦了一点。”

“嗯。”

“看来我需要把这套西装做得纤细一些。最近的休息不好么？”

“不太好。”

“太可惜了。”

可惜什么？

Illya咬住下唇，突然转过身，捕捉到Solo闪过一丝惊讶的眼。“可惜什么？”

Solo皱起眉，半真半假地苦恼道：“可惜我的小少爷又瘦了一些。看得出来，您有些憔悴，平常那双蓝眼睛应该更亮一些的。”

Illya哼了一声：“你知道得真多。”

“是啊，我们认识都超过十年了，我知道的足够多了。”

“那你知道我失眠的原因么？”

英俊的裁缝笑了，蓝眼里流动着波光：“我愿意知道。”

那一瞬间，Illya满腔的懊恼和爱意几乎要冲破他的喉咙，可是就在开口时，他哽住了，然后迅速冷静下来。

“没什么，都是生意上的事情。”他知道这个拙劣的谎言骗不过Solo，也知道他听出了端倪，可他也同时知道，Solo不会揭穿自己。

果然，Solo耸耸肩说：“那我就爱莫能助了。”

两个星期后，那件粗花呢送来了，平常Solo会亲自登门，这次来送货的却是一个年轻学徒。

Illya随手把衣服交给管家，转向那个正小心翼翼打量Kuryakin大宅的小学徒：“你的老板呢？”

小学徒急忙回过神来：“噢，Solo先生让我转告您，最近几个月他在准备新设计，恐怕没有时间替您服务了。”

“转告他我知道了。”Illya给了小学徒小费，让管家送他出门。

他当然知道Solo在忙什么，他在忙着赶制春装。一整个春夏季的服装都在等着他设计，时装周也迫在眉睫。这给了伊利亚一个合理的理由去把关于Solo的烦恼抛在脑后，然而这个冬天他过得索然无味，只有那件粗花呢给了他一丝慰藉——加厚的布料和足量的羊毛让他即使只穿西装也能在寒冷的伦敦没有困扰。春季在这样的压抑氛围中到来，Solo的春夏款顺利设计出来，并且搬上了T台。时装周过后，Solo终于又登门拜访。他带着画册和新衣服过来，跟在他后面负责搬运样衣的工人足足搬来了四个箱子。

“你在干什么？”Illya看着他们把那些衣服一件件展开，挂满了他的客厅。

“我来给大股东展示一下设计成果。”

Solo做了一个“请”的动作，顺手将画册递给了他，上面是秀场的模特展示图，以及本季的设计师采访。他看到Solo站在镜头前，黑色的丝绒外套里面是一件带复杂纹饰的衬衫。

“我想从我的缪斯开始。”杂志里的设计师这么说道，“这是圣徒以利亚，以及斯拉夫神话里的英雄Ilya Muromets。‘Ilya’这个名字在斯拉夫语中即是‘神乃吾主*’，它将我导向拜占庭和东正教复杂、华美的风格，我想制作一个展示神秘与复杂、禁欲与圣洁、华丽与傲慢的系列。”

Illya拎出一件件衣服，深紫代表皇帝、红色是基督的血、蓝是玛利亚的衣袍……男士的西装修身到紧贴腰腹和胸口，仍然是Solo擅长的英式西装，以深灰、纯黑和藏蓝的毛料为主，但领口的拼色是典型的拜占庭花叶纹饰；衬衫将浅绿、深蓝、明黄的颜料叠加，染出荷塘上的绿荫、火焰中的荆棘、阳光下的树影。到了领夹、袖口和领带这些饰品，Solo蓬勃的妄想全都爆发出来，以钴蓝、金、草绿拼贴而成的矩形色块、金线和小粒珍珠绣成的三瓣花、贝母做底，绿釉填补边缘，蓝色嵌在中央……整个系列都像被包裹在西装下的东正教仪式，以繁复力求达到圣洁，又在精密到极致时回归为极简。

一开始Illya还试图忽视这明目张胆的示爱，但等他再次翻开画册，看到所有的模特都是金发碧眼的高挑男人时，他再也不能否认了。Solo从身后抱住他，像替他量尺寸时那样把他环在自己怀里：“你就是我的信仰，Illya。”

他转过头去，亲上了设计师的唇。

“您最近又瘦了一点，小少爷，”Solo把他剥光时，Illya将下唇咬死，不肯说话，“是因为我么？”

“自大狂……呜……！”他被Solo圈在双臂里，整个人都在颤抖，身下的性器像匕首一样顶入他体内，快要将他的心脏都挤压出来。“Solo……！慢一点……”

“你真的想要我慢一点么？”他不顾Illya的喘息的声音加快了速度，“我以为你和我一样已经等得太久了……”

Illya几乎喘不过气来，只好用手臂抱紧Solo的颈，承受他的碾压。Solo的动作几乎要将他撕成两半，他们都压抑得太久了，现在则统统偿还回来。Solo的手顺着Illya的腰一路向下，揉捏他的尾椎和他们连接的地方，他凑到Kuryakin家的少爷耳边说：“我总是嫉妒自己手下的那些西装，因为它们能离你的身体那么近……你把它们穿上的时候，我多想撕开它们，把你压在桌上，像现在这样对你……”

“唔！”

Illya因为他的话后穴猛地收紧，差点让Solo也忍不住射在里面，但他忍住了，并且更用力地操干着怀里的人。Illya感觉自己全身都变成了性器，因为Solo的一举一动而情动。他的嘴角流出唾液，眼睛被热潮烧得模糊，双腿打颤，几乎要没力气撑住自己的身体，在又一记大力顶动后，他绝望地整个人在Solo的腿上坐下，后穴里的性器借着这个姿势被顶到最底，直直向前列腺顶去，他被快感刺激得眼前发白，没力气出声，只能可怜兮兮地抽着气。

操着他的男人将他推倒在床上，架起他的双腿狠狠往里面顶弄，Kuryakin的少爷被他弄成了一滩水，融化在他身下。他的颧骨泛着酡红，眼里的蓝色则被泪水浸湿，稻金色的头发早就被揉乱了，Solo情不自禁地吻上他，舔着他被自己咬得红肿的双唇。

“Solo……Solo……”他几乎是哭着在喊这个名字，而被呼唤的人马上握紧了他的手。

“我在这里……”

他吻上了他的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

*Ilya或者Illya这个名字在斯拉夫语里意思是“My god is He”，这里意译为“神乃吾主”。


End file.
